


Occulttale: From The Begining

by Magyka13



Series: Occulttale AU [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Holy Knights', Ancient Races, Barriers, Betrayal, Dark moments, Death, F/F, F/M, Finding the truth, Fluffy Moments, Fusing, Gen, Hidden Motives, Hidden Pasts, Humans, Loss of Innocense, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magyk, Major and Minor Character Death, Manipulation, Monsters, Multi, Mythomagi - Freeform, Other, Purity Genocide, SEALs, Sad moments, Slow Burn, Subble Manipulation, The Void, The core - Freeform, War, myths and legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Long ago, there lived Mythomagi, powerful beings of magyk and determination. They created the Monster race out of the earth and a mix of their magyk with a small amount of determination. Neither knew when or how Humans came about, beings of mainly determination with little magyk but all three lived in harmony.Until these Humans known as 'Holy Knights' attackedNow this Underground is different. There are allies on the outside guarding the Monsters from further harm whilst working to free them. Some things are the same...Whilst others are different.





	Occulttale: From The Begining

         Smoldering remains. That is all the ‘Holy Knights’ leave when they attack. No one is safe from their wrath as they carve a bloody swathe through villages and towns searching out even the most remote of dens.

 

A kitsune woman and a small skeleton monster flee the sight of a smoldering village, the air clogged with the remains of the former residents. They are the only survivors aside from a few others who fled in other directions.

 

“Mom? Where are we going, what’s going on?” They ask crying heavily as they gaze back to their house now a pile of rubble amongst the wreckage.

 

“No my child, we must flee” She urges, scooping him up in her three tails and running on all fours. “Do not let your fathers sacrifice be in vain” She whispers, tears running silently down her own pale face the further she flees from their former home. “Remember son, he will always watch over us in our hearts”

 

Three Months Later

 

“I love you my child, Runix Sans Seriff” His mother whispers from the other side of a glowing barrier separating the two.

 

“M-mom! I’m scared” The small skeleton sobs, leaning heavily against the barrier separating him from his only family left. “Why did they have to attack people like that? Did somehow the whole world offend them somehow?” he asks, banging against the barrier ignoring how it stings his hands.

 

“Gaster, please take care of him. We will work on the barrier from this side do not worry.” She whispers, collapsing against the barrier as said skeleton gently picks up the sleeping child, nodding to her as he carries him off.

 

“I will, Inari-Sama” Is all he says as he disappears past her line of sight. “Please take care” He says cryptically.

 

Many Years Later

 

“Here’s that ingredient you asked for boss” A small skeleton says as he approaches Gaster, carrying a handful of mint leaves. He places them on a clean napkin watching as Gaster makes mint tea, a favorite of the skeleton monsters.

 

“Thank you, Sans,” Gaster says, not looking up from his brewing. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me boss?” The taller skeleton asks sounding exasperatedly. “After all, we’re equals, aren’t we?” Gaster asks, finally turning to look at the other.

 

“Yeah yeah” Sans mumbles over his own cup of moon flower tea, his own favorite brew the two of them grew in the small greenhouse in the front of the ‘labs’. “But yer still the Royal Wizard and technically I work directly under you so I’m knot wrong” Sans answers him, smirking.

 

“What will I ever do with you Sans?” Gaster chuckles, “Aren’t your friends coming over to visit soon?” Gaster asks as Sans scarfs down a bowl of cereal.

 

“Yeah! Frisk and Asriel are going to show me how they’ve advanced in their magyk!” Sans mumbles through his mouthful of food, ignoring the look Gaster gives him from the mess he’s making. “I’ll clean up keep yer head on” Sans protests as a floating hand tries to wipe his mouth.

 

It had been many years since the barrier had been erected and the Monsters along with any with any Monster ‘blood’ running in their veins sealed in the mountain range that now made their home. Gaster sighs as he sips his tea, regarding the matter in his own efforts to break the barrier from the inside.

 

The Mythomagi and Humans that helped them sealed the island chain from the ‘Holy Knights’ to protect them sending regular supply drops through Waterfall as they work on the barrier from their side of it. Gasters wonderings are interrupted by a knock at the front door, loud giggling being heard behind it.

 

“Later Gaster!” Sans calls as he runs towards the door, leaving a spot of milk on the table with his empty bowl and spoon. Gaster sighs as he goes to clean the mess up, returning to his lower labs shortly after.

 

“C’mon Sans, it’s really cool!” Asriel calls, pulling his friend along. Frisk nods their agreement, the small human rarely speaking out loud as their vocal cords were scarred from birth. “I’ve been working on it in my free time from school! Man you’re so lucky to be smart managing to graduate so early!” Asriel cheers, Frisk flashing Sans a thumbs up.

 

“So, what have you been working on?” Sans asks as they approach the area they normally hang out at, a small clearing type area near the edge of the Capitol. “I carrot wait at all to see what you’ve managed to cook up to show” Sans comments, sitting down between Frisk and Asriel.

 

“Watch this!” Asriel shouts as he cups his hands together, a look of concentration on his face as his furry brows knit together much like his father King Asgore. A soft green glow begins to collect in Asriels cupped hands. Pressing his hands to the ground, Asriel lets the glow sink into the soft dirt beneath them.

 

Flowers of all colors sprout and grow from the earth, some that even Sans couldn’t identify. He watches in awe as the dirt area they were sitting on turns into a small circle of grass and colorful flowers. “Mom says that my magyk might be either healing or some type of nature magyk it’s so exciting since hers is fire and dads is lightning” Asriel comments excited about having his own type of magyk.

 

“Wow Asriel that’s amazing I wish I knew my magyk type!” Sans cheers, looking around at all the flowers before his gaze lands on Frisk. “Any luck with yours Frisk?” Sans asks, knowing Frisk had been training with theirs as well.

 

{Not much, but Mom thinks mine might not be elemental like hers, Dads or Asriels} Frisk signs, their movements steady and almost graceful from years of signing instead of speaking. While they could speak to a degree, their vocal cords were damaged from birth so they avoided speaking aloud whenever possible. Being part Fae meant Frisk, while also Human, could utilize magyk much easier than normal Humans.

 

“I’m glad you’ve made some progress at least” Sans tells his friend, truly happy for them as they had been feeling down as of lately from the lack of results to their magyk type. “I’m shore you’ll figure it out soon enough”

 

“Yeah what Sans said!” Asriel cheers, plucking a flower from the bunches surrounding them and tucking it into Frisks hair. “Let’s make flower crowns we have plenty” Asriel suggests, already starting to make one mainly of yellow and light orange flowers.

 

{Lets} Frisk signs, making one of pink and blue flowers intermixing the colors somehow the contrast from the pink and the blue looking like they belong next to one another.

 

“Sounds like fin” Sans laughs, weaving one of dark blue flowers with smaller cyan ones. Frisk snickers silently, placing a few gold ones among Sans’ crown and a few red among Asriels. Glancing between themselves, Sans and Asriel place a few white flowers among Frisks laughing as they make even more flower crowns.

 

The one they made for Asgore is a mixture of orange, gold, and soft yellow flowers knowing those are the Kings favorites. Toriels they made of light blue, light purple, and red flowers giggling at the thought that red and blue make purple. For Gaster they made one with dark purple, grey, and white flowers.

 

“Hey it’s getting late shouldn’t we bee heading home?” Sans asks, glancing around to the darkening Underground the false day seemingly coming to an end.

 

“Yeah we should get home. C’mon Frisk. See ya tomorrow Sans!” Asriel calls as he pulls Frisk along the two disappearing behind the corner.

 

“Gaster I’m home!” Sans calls as he enters, hanging his coat on the hanger next to the front door. Shrugging as he enters the kitchen to see a warm bowl of soup, he sits at the table and begins to eat. “Guess I’ll go to bed he’s probably working late.” Sans mumbles, feeling rather tired now that he had eaten. Glancing at the glowing markings in the mirror hanging above the sink, Sans pokes at one of his fangs walking to his room. He was asleep as soon as he laid on the bed, not even pulling the covers over him.


End file.
